


I'm staying.

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Carlos has been awake at the lab for far too long, and if Cecil can't get him to rest then the least he can do is stay with him.





	I'm staying.

Carlos sat at his desk, struggling to focus the microscope on the new sample. He had been awake for thirty-seven hours and the strain was showing in his shaking hands and bloodshot eyes. 

"Carlos?"

The scientist jumped and in doing so knocked the microscope to the floor.

"Damnit!"

He looked up to see Cecil in the doorway. His husband looked worried and dashed forward to help clean up the mess.

"Don't touch it!"

Carlos jumped forward and Cecil furrowed his brow at The scientists loud tone. 

"It's corrosive... you'll get hurt."  
Cecil nodded and then stood watching his husband concerned. 

"How long has it been since you slept?"

Carlos cleaned up the substance quickly to avoid further accident and then waved dismissively. 

"Not that long."

The radio his narrowed his eyes and used his no nonsense tone.

"The last time you were in our bed, and sleeping, was almost forty hours ago. Unless you have taken a nap here, which I would be all for, you haven't slept since then."

Carlos nodded and sat down with his hands on his lap. He tries to concentrate on not letting them shake but it was useless. 

"Still Not that long."

Cecil sighed and sat cross legged on the floor. 

"What are you doing?"

Carlos asked sitting toward and looking down at his husband. 

"I'm going to sit here and stay awake until you are ready to come home and rest." 

Carlos shook his head. 

"You have work in thirteen hours."

Cecil made eye contact with Carlos and his expression told the scientist he was not going to budge on this. 

"Cecil, bunny-"

Cecil cut him off and settled into his position further. 

“I’ll stay with you while you’re up.” 

Carlos sighed. He had never much been concerned with his own health, but that didn’t mean he was going to endanger his husbands. 

“Fine.. I’ll go home with you once I finish these notes. It shouldn’t take more than half an hour.”

The other man considered this and then nodded. 

“Seems like a good compromise.”

He leaned back and then added. 

“I'm still staying.” 

Carlos chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of his husbands head.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know why mobile won't let me tag :/ any way, I hope yall like it! Please leave comments!


End file.
